Ice Cream
by Fangirl of Heavenly Fire
Summary: Magnus brings Alec to a street party and is astounded to find that Alec has never had ice cream...my first fluff and Mortal Instruments fic! Please read and review!


**So, as a few of you might notice from my sudden change of category, I have…**

**Changed fandoms!**

**Long story short is that I read the Mortal Instruments and decided it was far better than Power of Five (please don't kill me) which is why I will from now on be pretty much focused on FanFiction of this category. I will probably still update my many Po5 stories but expect a weenie little bit of inactivity…**

**Anyway! My first Mortal Instruments fic! I have co-written this with my best friend who has read the entire series (which I have not but am in the process of doing so) who has not got a FanFiction account yet. She will most likely sign up in the summer! I will tell you her pen name when she does.  
This is quite literally the first fluffy fic I've ever written, which is why it's really not my best work. I'm a bit of an angst junkie. I will at some point weave that into my new life as a Mortal Instruments and Malec fan!**

**Enjoy the fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I may want to add that me, nor my friend, are Cassie Clare. She owns it all. *cries in the corner with friend***

* * *

"I can't believe we are doing this."

"Where's your spirit, Alexander?" Magnus smirked and poked the shadowhunter in the arm. "I know you have it somewhere. Come on out."

Alec's response was to adopt the scowl he wore more often than not and fold his arms. "The only reason I'm coming is because you're making me."

Magnus' face lit up. "See? You love me really! You wouldn't have come if you didn't!" he teased gleefully.

Sighing theatrically, Alec shot his sparkly companion a look. Magnus' trademark flamboyance would never be replaced; today his outfit consisted of a startlingly neon pink coat that swept the floor as he walked. Under it he wore purple leather trousers and a shimmering sequinned shirt that glinted in the sunlight. Only Magnus could pull off an outfit like that. Thick black eyeliner outlined the feline amber eyes he had grown so fond of, watching him with mocking playfulness. The corners of Alec's mouth twitched-he could never stay mad with him for long. The warlock laughed. "You're not getting out of it though. Think of it as a new experience!"

Alec sighed and trudged reluctantly after him, quickly falling behind Magnus' long strides. They were close to reaching the top of a steep hill. He picked at one of the holes in his sleeve mournfully. Parties were not his thing. Magnus decided to spark up a conversation. "When are you ever going to stop wearing those hole-ridden sweaters, Alexander?"

Alec blinked at him. "I like them. They're comfy." He pulled the sleeves over his hands defensively. "And this one is in very good condition compared to my others."

"One day, I _swear_ I will give you a makeover."

"You will not!"

"It will be fabulous!" Magnus declared.

To Alec's immense relief, the conversation fell short as the top of the hill neared and Magnus peered over, exclaiming excitedly. Unfortunately for the shadowhunter, the relief was short lived as he set sight on the spectacle that was happening at the bottom of the road.

"Behold," Magnus swept his arm wide. "The street party."

* * *

There was no other way to describe Alec's reaction than utter horror. Even from their high vantage point on the hill, he could still hear deafening steel drum music echoing for miles around. The street overflowed with a sea of brightly dressed part-goers dancing and definitely having a much better time than Alec would have down there.

Glitter. So Much Glitter.

Magnus saw his expression and grinned deviously, tipping Alec's chin up so that their eyes met. "Don't look so miserable darling! We're here to have fun!"

"No, _you're_ here to have fun."

"Spoilsport."

"We better not see anyone I know."

"It's a party, Alexander, not a funeral! Come with me…"

The pounding beat of the music vibrated through his body as he allowed himself to be led through the crowds, blasted from all directions with thousands of sights and sounds all at the same time. It took him a while to notice how diverse the mass of partiers were. The multitudes varied from werewolves to the fair folk with their delicate, gossamer wings, all moving in time to the booming music. A vampire man strode past holding a glass thick red liquid. He gazed around himself with half curiosity and half dread. The almost imperceptible shimmer that surrounded the party indicated that the entire place was hidden by a strong glamour. It was funny to think that any mundane who passed by wouldn't notice anything at all.

Alec's head really was beginning to hurt. The entire street was a constant buzz of throbbing activity. Magnus saw him rubbing his temples in an attempt to deaden the pain and stopped dancing.

"You're really not enjoying yourself, are you?"

"Not really." He mumbled, feeling slightly guilty for spoiling it for Magnus.

He watched the warlock as he glanced around as if searching for something among the vibrant mass of dancing people. Then he brightened up a little. "I know what will cheer you up…"

He set off purposefully, and Alec hurried to keep up for fear of losing him in the never-ending crowds. He kept going in the wrong direction though, so Magnus took Alec's wrist again, dragging him away once again. He felt heat flushing his cheeks and knew immediately that he was blushing.

"Do you have to steer me?"

"Well, I wasn't, but you kept wandering off."

Magnus stopped in front of a pastel coloured van, painted soft yellows and baby blues with a window in the side of it. A man with glowing violet eyes sat inside, leaning out of the window as he served a pair of giggling faeries.  
Alec took a moment gazing at the vehicle before he realised what it was. It was an ice cream van.

Magnus was already studying the menu, tapping his foot as he read. "What are you having? Pick your favourite one."

Alec was drawn out of his thoughts by Magnus' question. He considered for a while before finally coming out with a helpless, "I don't know."

Magnus turned and stared at him incredulously. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I haven't had ice cream since I was little," he said plainly. "I've never had it since."

Magnus stood there and gaped at him. "Alexander! You never told me you were so deprived!" he pulled him in the queue. "You must have had it at some point."

"I don't think so."

The warlock seemed astounded to know this. "Well, I'm buying you some. You will love it," His eyes shone with excitement. "And for me…what do you suppose is the most colourful thing they sell?"

* * *

Alec observed the swirled white ice cream that Magnus had bought for him. Rainbow sherbet was what the warlock had eventually settled on having, after a long period of time which Alec had spent hissing that he should've chosen something before they had arrived at the front of the line. It turned out he did remember after all; memories from a fairground with Izzy and Max when they were all younger floated to mind as he looked at the cone.

"Are you going to eat it, then?" Magnus smirked, amused by Alec's fascination.

The shadowhunter complied and found that ice cream was just as delicious as he remembered it to be. He could feel the ache in his head slowly beginning to fade away as the two sat in a slightly secluded area, away from the hammering music and crush of people.

"You like it?" Magnus asked, curious to see his reaction.

Alec smiled at him through his dark hair. "It's nice."

Alec could feel Magnus edging closer and closer to him as he said it. He quietly pretended he hadn't noticed, not expecting a hand to come darting out in front of him and dotting his face with something freezing cold. He yelped and almost dropped the ice cream. "Magnus!"

The warlock laughed. "You look cute with ice cream on your nose."

Alec blinked and reached up to wipe it off, a grin spreading across his face just before he did so as he sent his own hand out to dump his entire ice cream on top of Magnus' carefully spiked hair.

"Alexander Lightwood!" Magnus said, shocked. "Do you know how long it took me to style that this morning?!"

"The ice cream is an improvement to your beauty," Alec confirmed, and suddenly their lips were pressed hard against each other, locked in their own world.

Maybe street parties weren't as bad as he'd thought.

* * *

**What do you think then? More Malec FanFiction? Mmmm, I think yes. **

**Maybe a death fic…**

**Ah, I just can't stay off the hurt/comfort, can I?**

**Anyway, if any of you just want to drop in a few prompts if you have any, they will be immensely welcomed…**

**ShadowhunterOfGlass**

**Xx**


End file.
